


there might be love here

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Good Friend, Dean Winchester Has a Crush, Falling In Love, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Slow Burn, So yeah, Strangers to Lovers, Top Michael, Work In Progress, a lot of michael and dean sex, but it's probably going to have a lot of sex, castiel is aromantic, dean kind of gushes like a 13 year old girl over michael, honestly not too sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: A/U. Dean Winchester had a one night stand with this really hot guy. A week ago. Dean still can’t stop thinking about him though. Turns out ‘hot guy’ has a name. Michael. And...he’s the older brother of his roommate, Castiel. So it’s inevitable they’ll eventually run into each other. Again. And again. And as time goes by and Dean learns a little more about this guy, he thinks...in the right circumstances, they could actually be a thing. Problem is Michael doesn’t do relationships. Well...he’s never met anyone as determined as Dean before. Michael/Dean
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester, past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester - Relationship, past Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. one night stands according to dean winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm gonna be honest. I don't really know where I'm going with this. I kinda just wanted an excuse to write some Michael/Dean sex. And there's going to probably be a lot in this story. Sorry I didn't put any into the first chapter. The one night stand scene will probably be peppered in flashbacks. I've seen a lot of similar premises of this with Destiel, but I've been looking through tags for Michael/Dean, and there aren't that many, so why not? Any ideas/suggestions/thoughts at all is greatly appreciated. And this will likely be mostly bottom Dean.

The first rule of a one night stand, according to Dean Winchester:

No names.

Absolutely no identifying information whatsoever.

Usually the other person of said one night stand was fine with it. Because it was sex. And while sex was a lot of fun, it was still just that. Just sex. But once names and numbers were involved, well, things could get pretty messy, pretty quickly.

Small talk was okay as long as you stuck to, “How’s the weather?” or “Traffic sucked but I found the place okay”. Shit like that. Things a little more personal, and deeper...well, that was just adding another ingredient needed for a disaster to start to form. 

And right now, with Dean busy with college and his part time gig at a local diner, he’d been content with what the single life had to offer.

That was. ‘Til now. ‘Til he met this gorgeous guy with dark hair and hazel eyes, looking like he belonged on one of those billboards advertising the latest trend in fashion. He could have stepped off from the mountains of Olympus and Dean wouldn’t have been surprised.

Fuck. He was so fucked.

And he totally was that night. It was one of the best sex he’d had in his life in fact. When he woke up the next morning to an empty room, he sighed and stared up at the ceiling. For the first time since he started this whole one night stand thing, he regretted not even getting the guy’s name. Or number. 

-

“I’m telling you, dude, he was freaking _hot_ ,” Dean said, through a bite of the sausage and pepperoni pizza slice he had in his hand.

Castiel, his best friend and roommate, glanced over at him, his lips quirked in a smile, clearly amused as Dean regaled his latest conquest to him for a third time, “You’ve already said that, Dean.”

Dean swallowed before taking another huge bite, “Well, I’m telling you again, because he deserves to have his hotness known.”

“How hot are we talking? Like supermodel hot?” Castiel asked, humoring his friend. He picked up a slice of cheese pizza and took a bite, chewing slowly as if savoring the taste.

“Nope. Hotter than a supermodel,” Dean said. “Like _god_ level hot.”

Castiel chuckled. “ _That_ is hot.”

Dean finished eating and wiped his hands together. “Yeah. No shit. Like, he’s so hot he’d even have you turning your head. I mean, even with your, you know, aromantic tendencies.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the term. “We’ve discussed this, Dean. Aromantic isn’t a tendency, it’s a status. And it’s different from being asexual. I still find people attractive and I still desire sex. I’m just not interested in romantic relationships.”

Dean held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, don’t get your panties in a twist. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just saying…”

“That he’s hot,” Castiel finished for him, still very clearly amused.

Dean huffed, leaning back on the sofa. “Yeah.”

“Do you have a picture of him?” Castiel asked. Dean gave him a look that said, ‘are you serious?’ Castiel shrugged. “You’ve got me curious now.”

“Do you think I go around taking pictures of all of my one night stands? That would just be awkward and creepy, Cas,” Dean said.

“I don’t often have one night stands so I don’t really know the etiquette of one,” Castiel admitted.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Then Castiel reached over for the remote on the coffee table and looked over at Dean, “So, did you want to continue gushing to me about this hot mystery guy like a thirteen year old girl with her first crush or did you want to finally marathon that Hatchet Man series?”

Dean stared at his friend for a moment. Castiel just smirked at him. Dean rolled his eyes and swatted his arm lightly, face flushing, before grumbling, “Shuddup. I don’t act like a thirteen year old girl.” He grabbed the remote from Castiel’s outstretched hand in one fluid motion and turned on the TV. “And it’s not called Hatchet Man. That’s one of the characters, who by the way, is a freaking bad-ass. It’s called All Saints’ Day.”

“I told you I haven’t seen it before, so don’t crucify me for not knowing the correct name,” Castiel said defensively.

“And I told you, you must’ve been living under a rock all your life if you’ve never heard of one of the greatest horror series to ever exist,” Dean declared. “Now shuddup and watch.” He turned the volume up to almost max.

“And you call me a nerd,” Castiel mumbled, but settled back as the movie started up.


	2. the hot guy is still a mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer. Enjoy.

_“You, uh, ever done this before?” he asked, finally able to break his gaze long enough to shuck his shirt off, tossing it in a heap on the floor of the hotel room the guy led them into._

_The guy glanced over, his brown eyes lingering on Dean maybe a little too long, his gaze heated, intense. He licked his lips slowly. And fuck. Dean found himself tracking that tiny, simple movement. He grinned when he noticed Dean watching him back, and with one fluid motion, he shut the door behind him with the bottom of one of his expensive loafers. “Do I not look the type to have one night stands?” the guy asked, and oh god, his voice was silky as hell._

_Dean was pretty sure his brain malfunctioned for a moment because he almost blurted out, ‘you’re too fucking hot to have one night stands, dude’. Luckily before he could open his damn mouth and make a fool of himself, his brain rebooted itself up and he shrugged and said instead, “I mean. I don’t know you. I’m not here to make any assumptions. Or judgement.” It wasn’t really as smooth as he liked, but damn better than the other thing that almost came out._

_The guy’s grin turned a little more genuine, and Dean thought his heart almost stopped because shit, the guy was hot when he first approached him...but with a smile like that, it was like this dude could light a whole damn room. “That’s very kind of you.” The praise caused Dean to flush. Oh shit. Just one little compliment and he was blushing like a teenage girl?_

_He turned away and went back to unbuckling his belt. Focus, damn it, Winchester, he thought to himself. This guy wasn’t any different from any of his other partners he’s ever had a quick one night stand with. Except...he kind of was. He bit the bottom of his lips as he struggled to take his belt off._

_Then, suddenly, there was a warm hand on his, causing him to freeze for a moment, before looking up into warm hazel eyes. “You look like you’re struggling. Let me help,” the gorgeous guy said. He didn’t wait for Dean to respond. Instead, he wrapped his hand around Dean’s and swiftly pulled the belt from the loops. He made it seem so effortless and Dean hadn’t even noticed they had been standing there for a minute, the guy’s hand still wrapped around his._

_“Do you need help with your pants as well?” the guy asked, finally breaking the silence._

_Dean jolted back to reality, embarrassed to be caught in such a daze. He jerked back a little too fast, and he would have fallen on his ass if the guy hadn’t had such fast reflexes and reached forward to grab him by the waist just in time. “Uh. Sorry,” Dean mumbled as the guy steadied him. Once he found his balance again, he tried to wiggle out of his grip. But the guy was stronger than he looked. “You can let go,” he said, “I’m fine. Really.”_

_The guy raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. “You’re sure you’re okay?”_

_“Yeah. Look I’m not usually this clumsy,” he admitted, working his pants off him carefully. “I’m usually a lot smoother than this.”_

_The guy’s smile was back, “I’m sure.”_

_By the time Dean was just in his boxers, the hot guy had taken off his suit jacket, but left on his button up shirt that had been underneath. He finished rolling up his sleeves and looked over to see Dean watching him. “So, what? Not taking anything else off?” He looked down at his own state of undress and then back up again. “Feeling a little at a disadvantage here.” Despite the joke, he could feel his face heat up and arousal making his dick twitch. The power imbalance was definitely a turn on._

_The guy glanced down at Dean’s straining bulge that was definitely noticeable through the thin layer of his boxers. Then he looked back up with a raised eyebrow, “Seems like you’re very much enjoying being at a ‘disadvantage’.”_

_“Maybe,” Dean conceded. “But I’d enjoy it a little more on the bed, with some actual physical foreplay.” The guy’s eyes darkened and they barely made it there before Dean was pressed into a deep kiss._

-

Dean woke up the next morning with a groan, remembering pieces of his dream. There was something gross and wet on his face, and groggily, he wiped an arm over it. Ew. Drool. He wiped his arm on the pillow that was currently lodged between his legs. Huh. Why the fuck was that there? He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. It was still dark outside but he recognized the TV and table and the couch he was on. Memories started to flood back. Damn it. He’d fallen asleep during the All Saints’ Day marathon he had with Castiel last night. Hadn’t even made it back to his room. 

The pizza boxes were still on the floor. The table had pizza crumbs all over it, with half glasses of soda. He swung his legs over the couch and heard a light groan from the floor. Looking down, he found Castiel sprawled between the couch and table. Damn. Even Castiel hadn’t made it back to his room. He nudged Castiel with his left bare foot, watching as his friend groaned again and turned to sleep on his side. 

Dean glanced down at his watch and noticed it was five in the morning. Usually Castiel would be up by seven and wake Dean up by blaring metal through his door. Dean would wake up cursing him out. One time he even chased the asshole all the way to his room, where he locked himself in all morning, laughing his head off. He went to look for his phone where it was lodged between the couch cushions and searched on Youtube something really loud and obnoxious. He found something that was half way between metal and screamo and decided it would do and turned the volume all the way to max.

Then he put the phone right to Castiel’s ear and hit ‘play’. Immediately loud percussion flooded the room and Castiel opened his eyes in surprise, shooting up so fast that he nearly hit his head on the edge of the table, “What the fuck!” 

Dean laughed, closing the browser, and Castiel turned to glare at him. “What the fuck, Dean?” he repeated.

Dean jumped off the couch as Castiel took a swipe for his phone, just barely missing. “Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it?” 

Castiel was quick to give up on chasing him since Dean was a lot faster. They ended up cleaning the living room and eating breakfast there a little earlier than usual since they both woke up at such an ungodly time. It was nice and quiet, and Dean found himself thinking back to the dream he had. Well, it was more of a memory really. Of the night he met the hot guy. And had sex with him. He could still feel the guy’s warm touch on his skin. Flushing as he recalled back to that night, he stabbed his scrambled egg.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “What did that egg do to piss you off?” he asked dryly.

Dean rolled his eyes as he took a rather large bite. “Nothing,” he mumbled, his face still hot.

“Okay. If not the egg, what is it?” He paused for a moment, searching Dean’s face for some kind of answer. Then he smirked. “Oh. You’re not still thinking about that 'hot, Greek god' are you?”

Dean nearly choked on his food. He coughed a couple times before finally being able to swallow it. Then he looked up at Castiel. “You caught me,” he admitted, running his hand through his hair. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You know you don’t have to go through life on just ‘one night stands’. You’re not aromantic like I am,” he pointed out, taking a bite of his toast.

“Dude. How long have we known each other now?”

“Three and a half years,” Castiel answered automatically.

“Then you know how my life is. I’m already taking three classes and juggling a part time job on top of that. I barely have time for myself, let alone a relationship,” Dean said.

“Yeah, but Dean, it’s pretty obvious you’re smitten with this guy,” Castiel pointed out.

Dean sighed. Castiel wasn’t wrong. He’d never had this happen to him before, where his mind would linger on some casual no-strings-attached sex. “Even so. How would I even find this guy? I don’t know his name. I don’t have his number. I don’t know anything about the dude, Cas!”

Castiel tilted his head in thought. After a minute, he shrugged. “I’ll admit that does sound daunting, but I know you, Dean. If you really like this guy, you’ll find him somehow.” He smiled before taking a sip of his orange juice.

“That’s a nice thought,” Dean told him. “I’m glad you think that highly of me but honestly it sounds impossible. We live in Cali, dude, and Cali’s a big state. Plus, what if he doesn’t even live here?”

Castiel was about to reply when his phone went off. He sighed and checked to see the caller ID. After a moment of determining whether to answer it or let it go to voicemail, he stood up, and gave Dean an apologetic look. “Sorry. I’ve got to take this really quick.” Then he was out of the room, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

He sighed, pushing the remainder of the eggs around with his fork. He still couldn’t get over what Castiel just suggested. It seemed kind of obvious that Dean was having some really weird hang ups over this guy. Sure he was gorgeous and seemed pretty nice and polite but it could all just be an act to get laid. The truth was, no matter how smooth and beautiful the guy was, Dean really didn’t know a thing about him. He could be a weird dude who liked anonymous sex. From the looks of him, he had worn expensive stuff, which meant he was independently wealthy or was high up in some company. He was at least five years older than Dean so he liked younger guys.

But what about his personal life? What did he like to do for fun? What if he was some serial killer or something? Dean snorted. Okay, that was a little extreme. If that had been the case, Dean would’ve been dead already.

Forget him. What about Dean? Dean’s life was already full as it was. He was just a few more credits away from graduating with a degree in marketing, and he’d been scouring the net for a full time job in his field. He barely had any downtime to himself. He couldn’t fit a relationship into his life. It was why he started just having casual sex. Then a couple people caught feelings, and he decided one night stands with random strangers from bars and off craigs list probably fit with his lifestyle better than a friends with benefits relationship so he had to cut Benny off a couple months back. There’d been a guy named Gabe before then, before he met Castiel.

Now...Castiel was suggesting to find this dude in a large ocean of people, whose name Dean didn’t even know? Yeah, sure. In his dreams.

Castiel came back shortly after Dean decided he was done with breakfast and was washing his plate in the sink.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized again. “It was my brother. He wanted to let me know that he was in town for the next couple weeks due to a company meeting. Actually he’d been in town for at least a week now. But the asshole forgot to give me a call when he touched down,” Castiel grumbled. He left the room a moment to bring his own plate over. Dean took it automatically, rinsing it quickly and putting it into the dishwasher along with his own.

“I didn’t know you have a brother,” he said in surprise. After living with Castiel for over three years, there was still a lot he didn’t know about him. He wasn’t upset about it. He knew Castiel liked his privacy. He respected that.

“Yeah. I have two brothers actually. They’re both older. Michael and Lucifer,” Castiel said.

“Huh,” Dean said. “Nice names.”


End file.
